The Eternal Bond
by SilVerrShiniNgPrInCess14
Summary: 14 year old Lyra hates guys for no reason...Always in her world of books & knowledge...But does poor Lyra know that she has attracted the attention of a diabolic vampire..And if she refuses to accept him...he knows ways of making her accept him..dead ways
1. Liarden

_**Hey guys! this is my first story and hope you guys like it..Please read and review.AND...there is a possibility that i'll change the rating of the story from T to M..so it depends upon the reviews i get and so on...And I promise that I'll update regularly! So Please Read and review..Thanks!**_

"Peanut Butter sandwich" Lyra's childish but sweet little sister 8 year old Lora chimed in when ma asked what would she liked to eat.

"Oh bother" Lyra groaned. Lyra hates Peanut butter sandwich. It is queer that what she detests always turns out to be the favorite of her younger sister. The thought of peanut butter sandwich made Lyra puke.

"Now don't start a fight now you two" mummy Jennifer said in a meek but in a stern manner.

"We have come here for a little family fun together Lyra" Mr. Tom Celestial pointed out taking a peek at Lyra from his newspaper.

"Yes Mum and Dad" Lyra replied observantly.

Lyra lay herself on the hammock which she built between the two trees and wanted to be with herself alone for a moment while her sister ate and played with Tiara, Mrs. Summerdream's daughter. Dad as usual was talking business to Uncle Oberon Summerdream and Mum was with Janet Summerdream.

Picnics, Garden dinner, friends etc...Etc... Was a part of the family's ritual gatherings every week. Lyra hates family gatherings! Well she liked it sometimes but all this was too much especially when her Midterm exams is about to commence the next week. Lyra had not even practiced nor learned her geometry and she felt that there was not the remotest possibility of her to top in the exams, she always has this feeling before her examinations and tests but at the end she always tops the class.

"I wonder why I am so different from others…always tensed up about the tests and exams…I wonder why am I not like my other friends having boyfriends …living life to the fullest" Lyra said swinging her hammock from side-to-side suddenly without realizing that she had told her thought aloud.

Anyway having boyfriends was a big no-no for Lyra. "It's just a waste of time" Lyra always said this when her friends asked her about this topic.

"Hey miss nerd!" Lyra's best friend Tania called out to her. Lyra turned back "Hey Tania glad you are here what's with you?"

"I'm walking Miss Applegate's dog tootsie in the park. She has promised me to pay me 10 dollars if I take care of tootsie for just 2 hours Is'int that awesome?"

Lyra rolled her eyes. "You get 100 bucks every week Tania"

Tania was from a wealthy family,not a wealthy family but a very very very very wealthy family! She always paid the expenses and everything whenever they dined in a luxurious hotel and all. She, Sasha and Lyra were best friends since kindergarten. Tania was unique from the group. Always talking about her handsome boyfriend John and was very into the world of music. Unlike Lyra she never worried about the future. Always an optimistic and later asks Lyra to help her with the projects.

"Um yeah…Well I don't want to be dependent on my parents I want to earn myself" Tania replied insolently.

"So what are you doing here?" Tania asked cheekily.

"You know the answer to that question don't you!" Lyra rasped. There was nobody in this world who knew Lyra better than Tania and Sasha and it was absolutely obvious that Tania knew that lyra was here due to her parents pressure otherwise she'd be on the computer surfing the net, reading books or studying for the upcoming test.

"Ok…chill girl! Anyway did you finish the project?"

"What project?"

"The Economic Development of that something… something..You know that project which was for the 11th year and the 10th year gals and guys..." Tania scratched her head to remember.

"You mean to say The Economic progress in the agricultural and the farming activities of the state?"

"Yeah the same"

"Yep, finished it already and I guess you have not even started it?"

"Yeah, I did not get time and Please..."

"Don't worry I have already done your project for you"

"I Love you!" Tania reached to hug Lyra.

Typical Tania always shows her gratitude to her lovable buddy by showering her with gifts which Lyra always refuses.

"Where is Sasha? She said that she'll meet me in the park to give me company and that girl is an hour late" Lyra sighed.

"Here I am!" Sasha jumped out from behind.

Defination for Sasha- smart, altruistic, caring and always ready to help her friends in time of need. Bad Point-Too much into the world of boys and when she would be drooling over guys she forgot her common friends...well not only common friends but even her best friends!.

"Don't do that again. You almost petrified me" Lyra gasped.

"Laugh out loud" Sasha laughed.

The black terrier dog was asking for attention from Tania.

"Oh I am so sorry tootsie looks like you want to return home, Got to go I have to drop tootsie to Miss Applegate. She must be worried sick about tootsie. See you later guys."

"See you later" Sasha and Lyra said simultaneously.

"Mum can I go out for a stroll in the park with Sasha?" Lyra asked

"Sure honey! But be careful", mum instructed.

It was a good thing that ma was busy talking to Mrs.Summerdream otherwise she would have never allowed her to go with Sasha. But she is a good mother anyway.

The golden chariot Park was a huge park and you could easily get lost here at night!

Nobody was allowed to walk to the rear end of the park. Some say that that the rear end of the park was guarded by some supernatural spirit, Lyra, being highly broad-minded did not believe in all such "crap stuff". Always a mature and a logical thinking person,

Lyra can never believe in such morbid fascinations and superstions.

But today,she had this sudden urge to explore the dark trees at the rear end of this old park.The park always looked scary...A feeling of horror dreads all over you...Even Lyra felt that.

Nevertheless they did go to the rear end of the park,(Sasha had no problem with it )but after an hour or two they both got tired and decided it was best to head back as the sun had set.On heading back, Lyra and her friend decided to sit on the rickety old bench which was situated in the middle of the park. While they were chatting, blissfully unaware that they were being watched by the creature of the dark,showed his human form to them.

"Hey check out that guy!" Sasha boomed.

"You know that I am not interested" Lyra told her with a dull expression on her face.

"Oh come on, for once Lyra! He looks really..."

"Hot" Lyra completed Sasha's sentence.Lyra knew that Sasha's heart was skipping a beat.It always skips a beat whenever she something attracts her attention.

Lyra turned and looked up at him

No kidding the guy was hot! He had silver-shining eyes which made Lyra shiver but well, Lyra had to admit that Sasha was right he was really "good looking". He was resting his broad muscular body at the side of a banyan tree, gazing at Lyra intently. Lyra felt as if he was looking through her,She felt he was looking her body...her eyes... and Lyra immediately changed the direction of her head from him to her friend whose eyes were locked upon him.

Lyra did not care anyway, she has always been the weirdest kind of girl, and even her friends pointed that out. Sometimes she wondered herself whether she was attracted to the same sex! But she wasn't. She just liked to be in her own dreamy world reading books, watching television and always the mark of an A in her report card.

"What is that guy's problem? Why is he looking at us like that?" Lyra spoke after the long pause between she and Sasha.

She didn't like people staring at her or her friend.

"Probably he found either one of us hot!" Sasha replied and her voice was like as if she was singing in Love.

"Whatever"

"Do you see what I see? That guy is heading towards us!"

Lyra looked up. That guy was heading towards them and all she wanted right now was to get away.

"Hey sweeties you both are looking pretty good"

"Get Lost you freak" Lyra roared.

Her words made his inner heart growl with anger. Did she even know who he was? Did she even know that there was a connection between them? She was soon going to find out. A wry smile appeared on his handsome face.

"My name is Sasha" Sasha cooed.

"And my name is Nobody" Lyra said.

"Why are you talking to me in such a rude manner?" he asked her in a courteous manner.

"Listen Sir, We don't even know you and why have you come here?" Lyra told him with a sudden rose of agitation.

"You'll come to know about that soon beautiful" he smirked.

"Huh?" Lyra stared at him with confusion.

"Would you like to join us Mr.…?"

"Call me Liarden"

'What's the time?' Lyra inquired with her friend.

"It's almost 7"

Lyra realized she already had a watch and glanced down over it.

"Mum must be worried about me...I better get going" Lyra told her friend in a little tense manner avoiding Liarden.

"Ok Lyra"

"So your name is Lyra?" Liarden asked Lyra.

"Yes,my name is Lyra,Is that a problem?" Lyra rasped.

"No,It's just that you resemble my girlfriend a lot" Liarden snickered.Even Sasha snickered.

A sudden flash of anger was seen behind Lyra's eyes and at that moment Sasha changed the subject before she bursted out on him.

"Shall I accompany you ?" Sasha asked.

"Nah It's fine besides who will then keep company to this nutcase?" Lyra laughed and her anger was now long gone.

Liarden looked at her indignantly which sent chills down to Lyra's spine. Lyra regretted immediately saying that.

"Anyway I'm off. See you at school"

"See you "

With this she strolled off to search her parents and her dorky little sister.

Taking the advantage of the situation Liarden talked to her friend for a while and then he told her that he had to go.

"But where are you going?"

"It's a secret" Liarden replied with a malignant smile.

'Oh come on!" Sasha pleaded.

"Please…Just for a little while" Sasha gave him a sexy look.

Liarden understood by her actions and gave her a quick kiss which made Sasha tingle all over.

Sasha blushed all over as she asked him "Do you come here often?"

"Yeah I do"

"Rum Show this! I've never seen you here before" Sasha told him with a sweet girly voice. Her skin was burning with sensation when he had wrapped her around his strong arms on the bench.

"I just moved into the neighborhood and I'll be coming around here very often" Liarden said squeezing her hand.

Sasha blushed again. She looked up to her watch which was tied around her wrist.

"It's late, I'll meet you tomorrow"

"See You Sweetheart" Liarden gave her a sweet smile.

Liarden watched her as she left. And now nobody will stop from taking Lyra,His Lyra.


	2. The burning touch

**_Chapter 2: The burning touch_**

"Oh Man! Just great! Totally great! Now I am lost in this forest type park! And the park is so horrifying during the night. Did I just say horrifying?" Lyra muttered. Lyra searched her way through the trees and the growing bushes. Lyra took a look at her watch. It was 8:30 and Lyra was sure busted by her mother for this. As she was trying to trace her steps back to the picnic spot. She heard something…something funny behind the bushes and that was when Lyra was mumbling her prayer in deep breath with her eyes closed.

"Gotcha!" her sister Lora shouted jumping from the bush.

"LORA!! I'll kill you!!" Lyra screamed.

"Before you kill me Mum is going to kill you!" Lora retorted.

"Mum is searching for you everywhere and she is really very worried about you, you shouldn't have stayed that long with your snobbish friends. Oh mum, dad here you are" Lora waved her hand behind Lyra.

"Thank goodness you are safe; I was so worried about you!" Mrs. Celestial said hugging Lyra.

"I am sorry mum" Lyra told guiltily and she couldn't meet her mum's eyes. "I promise that I will make it up to you" Lyra added.

Mrs. Celestial's face lit up. "Well I know you will, now forget all about this and let's make a stop on marble slab and grab that Dark chocolate ice-cream which you like so much"

"Oh wow Ice-cream!" Lora squeaked with childish delight.

"Well, let's get going then shall we?" Mr. Tom clapped his hands.

"Mum and Dad are so sweet, even after I was missing for so many hours they didn't tell me anything" Lyra thought.

As Lyra's parents and her sister settled in the car which was obviously parked in the parking lot, Lyra followed them from behind and as she was about to settle in the car, All of a sudden Lyra felt a cold touch on her waist which made her skin burn all over. Lyra moaned a bit and she could now feel hands rubbing her stomach. Lyra shrieked.

Lyra's mum jumped out of the car and rushed towards her and asked her what the matter was.

"No…Nothing Mum" Lyra told her feebly.

"But dear you look frightened" Mother Jennifer noted by looking at her facial expressions.

"It's nothing mum"

"Sweetheart, Are you fine?" Tom asked peering at the back of the driver's seat.

"Yeah dad I'm fine" Lyra replied.

"Why did you shout then?" Mrs. Jennifer Celestial inquired.

"Well, the …umm...car door…Yeah the car door hit my …uh…leg" Lyra told her mum hoping that she'll buy it.

"Oh, you are not hurt are you?"

"No Mum. I'm fine" Lyra told her with a smile.

"Can we go please go now already?" Lora pleaded her mum.

"Alright" Mrs. Celestial smiled and she settled back into the car.

While her dad was driving towards the ice-cream parlor Lyra was thinking about the incident which just occurred with her an hour ago. Why did she feel that strange cold touch? It was summer and there was no breeze or anything like that. Lyra tried to draw a Logical explanation to this but she couldn't think of any. Finally she decided it might have been the wind or something like that which made Lyra feel as if she was touched. And then forgot about this incident.


	3. I kissed My Math teacher yesterday

**Chapter 3: I kissed my Math teacher yesterday**

"WHAT!" Lyra burst out on her friend's face. "You kissed that odd-looking Larden guy!"

"It's Liarden" Sasha corrected.

"Whatever" Lyra rolled her eyes as they s took their seats in the classroom.

No wonder Sasha, didn't tell her a proper good-bye yesterday. Lyra wasn't upset because of this matter because she knew Sasha more than herself.

The Greenwich Dale School was filled with kids running, making out with their gals/boys and of course the big buzzing about juicy rumors and so on.

It was the Math class and there was no sign of Mrs. Jefferson. She was always punctual and was so sweet.It was pretty obvious that Lyra was her pet because of her incredible intelligence and yeah everybody was jealous of her, Even Sasha. Tania was a year elder than Sasha and Lyra so she was in a different class, except that they both shared the drama class.The most funniest thing was that Lyra was so intelligent that she even did projects for Tania and the most the current one was a geography project.

"Did you see our New math teacher?" Janet asked leaning against her desk to the girl who was sitting in front of her.

"He's so cute!" The girl declared.

"We have a new math teacher?"Lyra asked them with curiosity.

"Oh didn't you know? Mrs. Jefferson had to leave; I don't know for what reason but I'm glad that she left otherwise we wouldn't have got such a hot-looking math teacher" Janet beamed.

"But it doesn't matter to you does it?" Janet asked suddenly with a dull expression.

"Yeah, it doesn't. Besides we come to school for LEARNING not for flirting with teachers or guys or whatever" Lyra told her raising her right eyebrow.

"Oh Lyra, Change will you?" Janet pleaded rolling her eyes.

Just then A young looking guy entered the classroom banging the class door behind him with a great "THUD".Even before he entered the girls drooled over him not to mention Kristen(the most popular-beauty girl in the school)who was known for her charms spelled over guys,even teachers! There were some peculiar rumors that she had an affair with a teacher but nobody was able to prove it.Anyway that rumoris long-forgotten.

The class stood up to wish him "Good morning Sir"

"Good morning class" The man signed them to sit down.

"Strange" Lyra thought out aloud. This man resembled a great similarity to that guy in the park, and "OHMYGOD" Lyra screamed in her thought.

It was the same guy whom they met in the park, it was "Liarden!". He did look young to be a teacher, and Lyra was sure he was no younger than 22.Lyra noticed his features carefully.He had dark-copper dirty brown hair and he was wearing a casual t-shirt and a pair of jeans but his eyes…the color of his eyes were different, it was green a bright green color not like the silver-shining wolf type eyes which she and her friend saw in the park and the girls had the complete right to drool over him. He indeed was handsome, tall and muscular just as he was yesterday!

Lyra saw Sasha transfixed as they both exchanged glances. "I kissed my own teacher, yesterday in the park" Sasha told her slowly after a long pause. "You are such an idiot, Next time will you be careful to the guy whom you kiss?" Lyra whispered to Sasha who was sitting next to her in the second row.

"What's going on over there Lyra?" Liarden asked Lyra.

"Uh..nothing...sir..." Lyra replied sheepishly.

"Very well then,You may sit" Liarden told her in a stern manner and continued his speech.

"He does play a good role of a teacher" Lyra thought.

"Class, I'm sure you are aware about Mrs. Jefferson's sudden leave, So I've come here to take her place and hope you all shall co-operate with me in a friendly manner" Liarden said with a twinkle in his eye and his gaze was directly on Lyra which made her shiver with fear and god knows why did she fear him.

"Oh, Sorry I forgot to introduce myself" Liarden said shaking his head with his hand.

"My name is Liarden Vaz, but you punks can call me Liarden" he winked with a devilish grin as that of a school-boy planted on his face which made the class giggle.

"Sir,I want to ask something after the class get's over" Kristen Langerek told him with a sexy smile which indicated to Liarden that she wanted to "have some fun" after the class gets over. That would not matter to Liarden because his heart belonged to the pale skin,dark black hair sitting right at the back of the first row (Miss. Lyra Celestial )and anyway what harm would come if he had a little fun with this sexy-looking bitch.

"Of Course sweetheart" Liarden replied giving her a wink.The class snickered.

Kristen blushed.

"Oh Bother!" Lyra muttered.

"Now, don't be afraid class, please jot down these sums and think of it as a test,it's a simple test,don'tworry,I'm giving this test as I want to test your mathematical intelligence" Liarden told the class with a big smile on his handsome face.

The class groaned with disappointment.But Lyra could tell by the faces that her comrades will be always looking forward for "Mr.Liarden's Math Classes".

Liarden took out a chalk from his dusty-old looking briefcase which he kept on his desk and wrote down the sums on the black board.

Each of the students copied the sum and began to do it and the class was in complete silence. Lyra was the first person to finish it(It is obvious isn't it?)and slowly hiding her fear and nervousness from her face slipped from her seat to hand over her test paper to her teacher.

"You are not going anywhere my sweet, you will be mine one day" Liarden whispered in her ears. Lyra looked at him with bewilderment,a confusion was seen in her eyes.

Then Lyra noticed something very odd.

She could see fangs growing from his gum! Her comrades did not notice about it as they were busy writing their test.She gasped and took a step back amd started to take long steps towards her seat.

Did she hear him wrong? Were her eyes deceiving her? Lyra looked at him with anger and then immediately looked the other way around.

Liarden hated the way she ignored him, hated to see anger behind her dark hazel eyes.He loved her features,he loved her personality.He loved her cheeks,those high cheek bones and her dark black curly hair.Those rectangular spectacles which she wore made her look so cute.He watched her writing the test with so much of intelligence and superiority.He just loved the way she flickered her eyelashes.He knew that she was young,young and innocent.But he couldn't stop himself.He was a bastard in many ways but his aggresive-type personality changed because of her...Lyra...His Lyra.He loved her so much,He wanted her...wanted to taste her...wanted to take her away and to be his always.He dreamed of Lyra...He dreamed of having a happy family with her.Didn't she ever notice his expression of lust on his face for her? He will take her away no matter what! Even if she hated him from all her heart he would take her.

Liarden shook his head and then clapped his hands "Times up guys, hand over the papers."

As he was collecting the papers, the bell rang. Lyra and Sasha were one of the first to rush out from the door.

"I don't believe it" Tania banged her hand on the table.

"Me neither" Lyra said.

The 3 friends were in the school lunch room talking about the new fresh topic that was not only their topic but the entire girl's fresh topic –Liarden.

"He is such an idiot" Lyra told her friends nibbling her chicken sandwich.

"But so dreamy" Sasha giggled thinking about the kiss which she shared with her teacher.

"I agree he is cute but not as cute as my John" Tania told Sasha with pride.

"Guys, Guys! Forget about the boyfriend mania but right now it is Liarden" Lyra said.

"Yeah, you are right" Sasha said coming back to her senses.

"If I knew that he was a teacher in our school I would have never kissed him! And besides he looks so…young" Sasha added sipping her orange juice.

"Actually you are right, He does look young" Tania said agreeing with Sasha.

"I wonder why Mrs. Jefferson had to go, She was so sweet and by my knowledge she would have told us before she left" Lyra said.

"Yeah, Do you think is there is a relevance or something between her leaving the school and this Liarden guy's strange coming…I mean isn't it weird?" Tania told with an expression as that of a detective trying to solve a riddle.

"We just met him yesterday and the strangest thing I've seen in him is the sudden color change of the..."

"EYES!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Sasha agreed.

And then the girls told Tania about the change in the eye color from silver to green.

"I think he puts lense" Sasha told her friends.

"A possiblity" Lyra told them.

"Is he married?" Sasha asked eagerly.

"No,He is not" Tania replied.

"Please! Now don't dream about getting married to him and all..." Lyra told Sasha with agitation.

Tania laughed hoarsely."He is one weirdo" Tania told devouring her chocolate chip cake.

"Well, whatever the case is he gives me the total creeps" Lyra shurgged.

"Why is that so?" Sasha and Tania asked her simultaneously.

"Umm…he just gives me" Lyra told them.Oh... there was no way she was ever going to say about the incident which happened while handing over her test paper to Mr. Liarden Vaz! She will tell them later as they are her best friends but not now...

"I better get going. I have to hand this book to the librarian, meet you guys later" Lyra rose from her chair.

"Yeah, See you" Sasha and Tania waved their hands to Lyra. Lyra waved them back and walked out of the School Lunch Room, heading towards the library.


	4. You will never get away from me

_**Chapter 4 You will never get away from me**_

Lyra knocked the door of the library. No reply.

"Miss Paula, are you in there" Lyra knocked the library door again.

Miss Paula was one of the strictest teachers. She was very particular about taking her consent before entering the library and all the kids, including the big bully George was afraid of her. The students nicknamed her as "The Asthmatic Monster" because she had asthma and always screeched every time. Lyra knocked the door the third time, But still, there was no reply.

Hesitatingly, Lyra opened the door and entered the library.

"Miss Paula, I...I've come to return the book" Lyra stammered. Who would want to get a detention from Miss. Paula anyway!

Lyra heard some faint whispers and now, was on her guard. She turned and looked around everywhere. One of the rusty-old looking bookcases started to move towards the side on its own.

Perspiration was now seen on Lyra's forehead. She couldn't stand on her feet now by apprehension. "The Giant book of Classic chillers" slipped from her hands. She could not stand all this any longer. How could she! This all was too much for a 14 year old!

The book case was still moving towards the right side…and that was where Lyra was standing!

"Who is there?" Miss Paula asked from behind the bookcase

"Oh! Miss Paula! I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you like this" Lyra said and a sudden wave of relief gushed into her body.

"I came to hand this book" Lyra continued.

"Oh I see, and why didn't you knock the door before you came in?" Miss Paula asked in a harsh manner.

"I did knock the door, I promise!" Lyra swore. "But since you didn't response, I let myself in and um…"

"Ok…Ok…" Miss Paula replied irritably. "Keep the book on my table and go, I'm doing some cleaning around here so don't disturb me again"

"Yes Ma'am" Lyra told her with a wide smile on her cute face.

After performing the task which her teacher commanded Lyra scurried out of the library to her Geography Class.

Liarden was busy making out with one his student and that student was none other than Kristen in the classroom with the classroom curtains drawn. Kristen snuggled in his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. She bit his lips and even tongued him. Liarden tongued her too and responded to her actions with sincere interest. But his thought and mind was only of Lyra…His Beautiful Lyra. He suddenly broke off from her.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Kristen cooed and kissed his cheeks.

"Thanks for the lovely time sweetheart, but I got to attend my next class" Liarden smiled to her.

"Ok…See you soon" Kristen gave him a hot smile and walked out of the door.

This was the last straw. Liarden tightened his fist and punched on the wall.

"Why do you always trouble me? Why does your sweet innocent smile capture me? Why am I falling for you? Why? Why? Why?" Liarden roared and cried.

Wiping the tears from his fingernails the dark creature of the night bellowed

"Lyra, I'll get you! You'll never get away from me! No you will not…Never will you…If you do not accept me …I'll make you accept me…And even after that you don't I shall have to use some violent methods my dear…" With this He laughed…A laugh as that of a devil tormenting a child and then he darted out of the classroom.


	5. I crave you

_**Chapter 5: I'm coming to get you**_

School came to an end and the weekend approached to chase away the boredom of the learners. It was 2:45 pm. Lyra's mum and dad were at a party and wouldn't return until 2 am. So Lyra's friends decided to give her company. They were walking down the street to Lyra's house.

"Oh, this scorching heat!" Lyra said in a drowsy manner.

"Yeah, it's hot alright" Sasha exhaled noisily.

"I'm dead beat" Tania said gnashing her teeth.

"Let's just walk up to my house and grab the chocolate dessert, OK?" Lyra said appeasing her friends.

They finally reached Lyra's house. Lora handed over the keys of the house to her sister during the recess since she was staying in Julian's house for the so-called Slumber Party.

Lyra procured the shiny object from her backpack, inserted it into the keyhole and unlocked the door.

"Home at last!" Lyra said exultantly.

She and her friends rushed into the kitchen and gorged down the chocolate dessert which was made for her and her friends. Mum knew that Lyra and her friends loved her chocolate dessert so she had prepared it for them before she left for the shindig. Then the 3 went upstairs to Lyra's room and nattered. It was 7 o'clock and Sasha had to leave as her mum gave her a call to come home and she had a date with Fred at 8. Tania also had to leave because she also had a date with John at the Chock-lit Shop. Lyra hugged them good-bye, closed the door and walked up to her bedroom for some serious study. Although she had finished revising and learning everything, it was necessary to look up into them every time in case if she forgets. After an hour or two Lyra was worn out from her work and made up her mind to take a break. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to take a sip of her lip-smacking orange juice. Orange juice always rejuvenated Lyra and she always liked cold stuff.

"I'm coming to get you…" A strong voice murmured into Lyra's ears.

Lyra accidentally spattered the juice from her mouth.

"W…Who…Who is it?" Lyra told timidly and turned white as a ghost.

"I'm coming to get you…You are forever mine" The voice told once again and this time told a little louder than before.

"Please go away!" Lyra appealed emotionally. It appeared as if she was about to burst out and cry.

"Turn towards your back" The voice commanded in a guttural undertone.

Lyra turned back bit by bit. And to her horror she saw…Liarden…

He looked ravenous…and smiled at her. His copper-brown hair was messy and he had those same silver-wolf eyes which made Lyra tremble with fear. His smile was that of a devil's grin and then slowly showed his fangs to her which was covered by thick red blood. He took a step closer to her and Lyra cried.

"Please go away…" Lyra pleaded for mercy.

"Why should I? Besides you are mine" Liarden croaked and licked his lips.

Lyra was still quavering with panic. This was a nightmare! Her face was wet with tears and all of a sudden she collapsed to the ground due to trepidation.


	6. Raped

_**Hey guys, thanks a lot for your reviews and anyway I'm continuing the story...keeping my fingers crossed 4 reviews ok here is the next chapter...**_

_**Chapter 6:-Raped**_

She was lying lifeless on the hard-lined glossy tiles of the kitchen floor. Stiffness was seen in the muscles of the handsome bloke who just stared at her. He sprinted towards his sweetheart .She was still respiring .Being thankful to the heavens; he moved her to the master bedroom and laid her on the divan. He stared on her breast and massaged it with his hands. A moan arrived through Lyra's gullet. He examined her delicate wrists. He couldn't wait any longer. He had been very patient with her. It was time to take her...to unite himself with his precious doll. Those cherry gentle lips of her drove him wild. He forced down his powerful lips against her.

Lyra's brow puckered a bit but she didn't come around. A grim smile appeared on Liarden's face. Even though being knowledgeable about his needs, he knew that he wouldn't be satisfied with just fucking her while she was practically unconscious but he just couldn't delay the time any longer. He stripped off her vest and drew her slacks down. For him, it was the blissful moment of all! He snapped out his bra and removed the final page which was concealing her vagina. He was marvelled by the sight which soothed his eyes and separated his body with his attire as well. Killing no more of opportunity and time, Liarden mounted on her body, on her hips and vulgarly shoved his base onto her. A pleasure was seen in his eyes (but didn't approve him much as she was unconscious). He wanted to catch her sight while he was making love with her. A murmur escaped from Lyra's lips.

"P...P...Please...No...No..."

He took pleasure in her as she supplicated with her eyes closed. Wrinkles were seen on her brow and it did indicate that she was regaining conscious.

Lyra's eye was now wide open and was miserable with the situation with the position of her own teacher on top of her.

"GET OFF", she pushed him.

She started to blubber when she saw herself unclothed. She wept while Liarden sniggered at her. How was she to show her face to her family and teachers who had a high opinion about her?!

"Why?!" she asked him.

"I Love you, that's why" Liarden answered back.

"I don't even know you, you rapist! I will complain against you", Lyra mumbled to him.

"Oh so you will nitpick against me huh, your own math teacher?" Liarden guffawed on her.

Tears streamed from poor Lyra's eyes. She pulled backwards hastily covering herself with the coverlet. Liarden watched her with a nasty little smirk on his face.

"Aww...My Poor Sweetheart is crying" Liarden winked at Lyra.

"Please...Stay Away"

"That cannot be promised"

Liarden stared at her pearly hazel eyes and advanced towards her corner. Lyra tightly grasped the covering, closed her eyes suddenly praying that this was all a dream. Unfortunately it wasn't a dream...She was raped and the fact had to be accepted. When she opened her eyes, Liarden's hot breath was on her lips. Before Lyra could shove him, he enveloped her lips in a jiffy. Lyra tried to free herself from him but he was too strong for her. Forcefully he detached his lips from hers.

Fresh tears streamed from Lyra's eyes. The kiss made her disgusted. She was sickened by the kiss.

"What's wrong? You didn't like your first kiss?" Liarden laughed. The laughter wasn't sweet...It was a bloodcurdling one which made Lyra tremble with terror.

Liarden thoroughly revelled in seeing the fear behind her eyes. He drew her more closely towards himself. His strong muscular arms were wrapped on her waist. Lyra shouted, cried and boxed her fists on his solid chest but it was ineffective. Before Liarden could progress any further...a knock was heard on the door.

"Hey, Lyra open the door will you?"

The voice was none other than Lora.

"Please...For heaven's sake! Go away for now" Lyra implored.

"Alright...but remember...I shall be back soon...sweet pea"

With this Liarden transformed himself to the creature of the night and dawdled away through the window to the open air.


End file.
